Question: $g(r) = -1-7r$ $g(6)=$
Answer: To find the value of $g({6})$, we need to substitute ${r}={6}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}g({r})&=-1-7{r}\\\\ g({6})&=-1-7\cdot{6}\\\\ &=-1-42\\\\ &=-43\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $g(6)=-43$